The Value Of Love
by Sacredheart99
Summary: A female Mienshao meets the Prince, they fall in love, perils and whatnot. I suck at summaries, just read and review please!


Chapter 1: Meeting the Mienshao

This was intended to be a chapter in PokéRomance ~ (Pokemon X Human) but I decided to make a whole new story out of it.

XXX

The Fighting type Pokemon knelt by the table arranging a vase of beautiful flowers, listening to the Pidove outside chirping a melody in the trees outside her home. She was a female Mienshao standing 4'07 tall as most Mienshao did, having a rare trait; blue eyes instead of the typical red. That is why she is thought to be a very powerful Fighter, possessing strength that even the strongest Shogun could never touch.

The door to the house slammed shut and a familiar coarse voice yelled across the household, telling her that her trainer had returned home. She shivered and a wave of panic washed over her, sending her to hide in her wardrobe with a sliding screen door. She hid behind the kimonos and demeaning lingerie he made her wear when he came home from his work as a Samurai. He burst into her room, knocking the vase of trimmed cherry blossom branches and their native wildflowers onto the mats, spilling the fresh water she'd had to retrieve herself.

"Where are you my Mienshao?" the dark haired sword wielding man taunted, slowly and teasingly looking everywhere she could be (but wasn't) hiding. She was forced to watch through the crack in the door as he searched her room, knocking things off shelves carelessly now and then, his search inevitably leading to her hiding spot. The Fighting type shivered and felt tears well in her eyes upon remembering what he did to her when she hid from his lust.

He would force himself upon her, leaving her wherever he found her bruised and aching. She had been given to him by his mother as a Mienfoo, being abused her entire life with him. He hadn't even bothered to name her. Sure he called her 'bitch' and 'wench' as commonly as if it were her name, but no real name was ever given. She wanted to tell people what he was doing to her, but she couldn't, he worked for the Emperor's guard. He'd hear that she squealed and he'd… he'd…

She couldn't form the words in her head.

"AHA! Found you!" he cried, tearing the wardrobe door off its hinges and grabbing her by her shoulders, slamming her onto her single bed. She cried out, tears streaming freely down her face. He took no pity as per usual, undoing his sash. She panicked and, for the first time ever, attacked back. She used Pound on him and left a purple mark on his face, angering him. "You little bitch! How dare you!" he hissed, slapping her across the face.

She whimpered and used Force Palm, sending him flying across the room into her bookshelf. She realised with a start that she had actually knocked him out cold and smiled, cautiously grabbing what things she had left and packing them into a bag, breaking the window and jumping out, running speedily down the dirt path. She looked behind her and saw the house still there, some part of her wishing it would disappear and take all of the abuse with it. She knew it would never happen.

THUD!

The Fighting type collided with someone, knocking them to the ground. She felt every muscle in her body ache from impact, groaning as she tried to stand. She opened her eyes and gasped. The person she had collided with had short silky black hair, green eyes rimmed in gold, fair skin and wore red silk clothing trimmed in gold, standing 5'10. He stood up shakily, clutching his ribcage as he did. Two men wearing kimonos and holding long swords flanked him "Your highness! We apologise, we did not see this Pokemon approach you!" one said apologetically.

"We are sorry my lord, forgive us!" the other pleaded apologetically. She stood immediately and realised with a start that the male she had collided with was none other than eighteen year old Prince Yakuza himself, bowing formally, hoping he did not punish her. The dark haired male dusted himself off and looked to his guard "It's alright you two, I'm perfectly fine." He looked before him and saw the Mienshao bowing fearfully and smiled, placing a hand on her head. She jolted and her eyes shot open, looking up at the prince.

He smiled fondly "Oh! A blue eyed Mienshao, how beautiful. Are you hurt? Whose Pokemon is this?" he asked the crowd gathering around the scene. A harsh voice boomed through the crowd, dripping with anger "She's mine!" the voice cried, belonging to the same Samurai who earlier had forced himself upon her. He stood at the edge of the crowd, blood staining his chin and a bruise across his chest where Force Palm had struck him.

"M-Mien…" she whimpered in horror as her trainer's eyes fell over her angrily "She ran away from me,"

The prince seemed indifferent. He gently tilted the Mienshao's head up to inspect it, making her blush at his contact. He looked to the samurai, an angry look crossing his young face. "You are one of my guard, are you not?" he asked knowingly. The samurai nodded "Yes your highness,"

"Do you harm this Pokemon?"

The samurai's eyes widened "N-no sir." The prince frowned "Really? Because this slap mark across her cheek says otherwise," the young prince said, gesturing to the red hand print across the Mienshao's cheek. The samurai began to sweat "Your highness, I didn't cause that." Mienshao sniffed and wiped her tears, earning a glare from the samurai. The prince simply looked to his guard either side of him and said "Relieve him of his duties permanently, I shall take this Mienshao to the medic myself. Understood?"

"Understood Prince Yakuza." And they grabbed the samurai, taking the samurai's sword, making the ex-samurai growl and clench his fists, walking away. The prince held out his hand to the Mienshao, earning a confused look from her. He chuckled "May I walk you to the medic room? You're hurt, and I can't stand to see living creatures get hurt. Come, you may even take a hot bath if you wish" he said kindly. She smiled at him and placed her paw in his hand, surprised at how warm and soft it was. He gently squeezed her paw and walked with her through the palace gates, into the palace.

She marvelled at the sheer size of the oriental building, marble statues of great leaders and Pokemon placed along the walls with vases of flowers akin to the ones she was organising earlier. She winced at the memory. He walked her down a long hallway to a screen door, a panel above it reading ' _Royal Bathhouse_ '. She raised a brow "Mienshao?" she asked, realising he was still holding her paw, blushing subtly.

He nodded "This is the royal bathhouse, but first we need to get you to the medic. Don't worry, she and her Chansey are quite kind, though I fear the medic woman has feelings for me. She is indeed beautiful, but I do not love her as much as she loves me." Mienshao sighed sadly and patted his back with her free paw, making him smile lightly. He shook his head "Well we'd better get to the medic, hmm…"

She raised a brow "Mien?"

"I was wondering, do you have a name miss Mienshao?" he asked her. She shook her head and he began to walk, holding her soft white-ish lavender paw firmly yet not harshly "Well, if I may… would you like a name?" he asked. She nodded and smiled up at the prince, studying his green eyes like emeralds rimmed in a deep gold. How he could have inherited such eyes, she could not imagine, but imagined the Emperor must be proud of his son.

The empress had died during childbirth, leaving the Emperor a widower with his new son destined to inherit the throne eventually. They passed many rooms with identical doors, walking at a pace where she had enough time to read each one and think, when he spoke "Ayisae" he said simply, catching her off guard. "Mien?"

"I mean your name, Ayisae, I thought it might suit you. A beautiful name for a beautiful Pokemon".

She blushed. The prince calling her beautiful, she was unused to compliments given her lifestyle with the ex-samurai. She nodded "Mienshao! Mien!" she said approvingly, making him smile. He petted her head, and they continued walking "Ayisae it is" Yakuza said to himself with a warm smile. They walked for a few more minutes until they came to a door, a panel above it reading ' _Royal Medic_.' He knocked on the door and after a few minutes a woman with deep pink hair tied back in a bun answered the door, smiling at the prince.

A round pink Pokemon tottered over beside her, an egg in its pouch.

"Greetings Prince Yakuza, oh? Who is this?" the woman asked, holding a small Pokemon in her hand no bigger than four inches tall, clutching a flower. The prince petted Ayisae's head gently "This is Ayisae, she 'bumped' into me earlier. I trust you can tend to her wounds Miss Joy?" Yakuza asked Joy who nodded and opened the door wider, showing the Mienshao the large room with cots everywhere, supporting injured or sleeping Pokemon.

She felt nervous about entering until she felt the prince's hand on her shoulder "Don't worry Ayisae," he said kindly, as if there was any other way for him to speak "Joy will tend to your injuries, however minor, and send you to the baths after. Take as long as you like in there as there is no need to rush, come find me after and I'll give you're the tour of the palace." She smiled kindly at him and entered the room, gaining the attention of a blue and black frog Pokemon laying on a cot, bandages around one of its slender limbs.

She stopped by it and Joy spoke up from behind her "That's Froga, a Frogadier. She belongs to one of prince Yakuza's guards, but she got attacked by a rogue Pokemon and ended up here" the pink haired girl explained, grabbing a small jar of water and adding crushed berries to it, stirring before the water took on a purple colour.

Ayisae nodded and smiled to Froga, who smiled weakly back and went back to sleep. She felt a tap on her shoulder and saw the jar in Joy's hand, raising a brow. The medic gestured for Ayisae to sit on a cot and she did, folding her paws in her lap while Joy dipped a cloth into the purple liquid and hold it to one of the scratches on Ayisae's arm, patting it gently and letting the scratch disappear. The Mienshao gasped softly, inspecting her paw.

"It's a new medicine that I created, it heals Pokemon injuries quickly" Joy explained, putting the jar down on the cabinet opposite Ayisae's cot. The Mienshao smiled and let Joy heal her wounds, standing up afterwards and walking out of the room, looking for the baths. She remembered the way, walking down the hall to the door marked ' _Royal Bathhouse_ ' and went inside quietly, the steam and scent of honeydew being the first things she smelt as she walked inside. She shut the door and walked into the main area, steam cloaking most of her surroundings.

She saw the large rock pool of steaming water and moved over to it, noticing the small corked bottles on a rack by the pool. There were many, too many to name, but she caught the names of three; lavender, fresh rain and a gold labelled one named honeydew. She figured that you must put the liquid in the water to scent it, so she uncorked the lavender and dripped a few drops of the light purple liquid into the pool, instantly smelling lavender all around her. She breathed a content sigh and slipped into the pool, feeling the warm water wash away her stress.

She heard a noise from across the pool, but the steam cloaked whatever or whoever made the noise. It was the sound of sloshing water, and humming. She began to move closer to inspect the sound, making no sound as she moved through the water clouded from steam, until she saw a face appear in the steam, jumping back with fright. "Oh! Ayisae, I did not mean to scare you…" the voice said, obviously male, and obviously Yakuza.

She realised he was in the pool too and blushed copiously, looking away from his bare figure. The water was just up to his shoulders when he sat and up to his waist when he stood, though he did not realise why she was blushing until ten seconds later, his own fair face turning red. He gasped and shifted back, turning away ever so slightly. She panicked and reached out for him but slipped on the bottom of the rock pool and fell onto him, knocking him against the edge of the pool, luckily catching her in his arms.

For a moment their eyes locked, hearts racing, faces burning with blush. She felt his wet hand brush her cheek, gently brushing her long ribbon-like whiskers, but she did not dare lose eye contact with him. She studied his face, looking over his somewhat feminine features. Soft silky raven black hair dripping with moisture, pale skin like pure cream, eyes greener than the most vivid and pure emeralds ringed in what appeared to be pure gold. Going downwards she noted his slender neck, broad shoulders and muscular chest, furthering down to his lean stomach.

She dared not look below his waist, for his and her honour.

She felt his other hand gently brush her back, his gold ringed green eyes seeming to study her reaction to his gentle and harmless advances. Her eyes settled on his lips, full and pouty, just begging to be kissed. She figured out what he was doing and decided to try it for herself, placing her paws on his chest and smiling lightly as he shivered slightly. He wet his lips and tilted her head up, giving her a strange half lidded look.

"Ayisae…" he murmured breathlessly, bringing her to sit on his lap. She blushed immensely and felt her heart thud against her ribcage, her breathing quicken. She didn't know why he was being so… affectionate all of a sudden. It's not like she wanted him to be _unaffectionate_ , but she didn't want to act this way with someone she'd only met that day… and the prince of all people. She felt less eager and went to move off of his lap, but his strangely charismatic stare stopped her. He brushed his thumb across her cheek, earning a soft purr from the Fighting type.

He held her head in his hands gently, smiling kindly "You are so beautiful. Whatever that ex-guard of mine did to you, I'll make it all better" he said to her, bringing their faces close enough for her to feel his hot breath tickle her lips, bringing heat to her face. All she could think about was his lips, how close they were to hers and how easy it would be to kiss them. Oddly enough, he was thinking the same thing. She looked up into his eyes and felt her heart melt when she saw the loving look in them, tears welling in his eyes.

"M-Mien…" she murmured as he closed his eyes and leaned into her lips, making her eyes widen. His lips gently locked with hers, sending shivers up her spine, making her moan softly. His lips were much softer than the samurai's, making her feel loved and special instead of a sex slave. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head, deepening the kiss, making Yakuza moan and wrap his arms around her waist.

She couldn't believe how good he could kiss, feeling utter pleasure, never wanting the kiss to end. That was until she felt something harden against her rear insistently. Her eyes shot open and she pried her lips from Yakuza's, scampering back and turning away, covering her eyes. He gasped and turned away, blushing "I-I'm so sorry Ayisae… I did not mean for this to happen, I'll go."

He got up and turned away, grabbing a towel and rushing into the next room, shutting the door behind him. She sunk back into the warm water, feeling awful. She didn't want to hurt the prince's feelings, but at the same time she didn't want to rush into anything she wasn't sure of. She cursed silently and began to soak in the water, laying against the edge as she tried to think.

XXX

 **Author's Note: Did you guess what Pokemon Medic Joy was holding when she met Ayisae?**


End file.
